


Untitled

by sexuallydisoriented (Cheezalot)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TFA was rough on this smol bean he is sad, sad!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/sexuallydisoriented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a bad night. BB-8's solution is to fetch Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/138365275968

Quiet nights on D’Qar weren’t Poe’s favorite. He knew it was good that everyone was getting some rest, but the peace always gave him too much time with his own thoughts. Tonight, he was sitting against a tree just past the X-Wing shipyard with BB-8, staring off into space as the droid rolled around quietly. BB-8 hummed quietly to itself as picked up individual blades of grass and incinerated them. It seemed to be making a game of it.

                  So much had happened in the past few weeks that Poe really didn’t know what to do with it all. He’d gone from a long, strenuous mission for General Organa, to being the First Order’s prisoner, to an explosive escape, and finally back to D’Qar after an equally raucous mission on Starkiller, and there wasn’t a lot of time to cope with any of it. He told himself that sitting here in the dark, alone, _was_ coping with it, but BB-8’s worried, cautionary beeps were telling him something else. It would always come up at the worst time, too; during training runs, lunch with Rey, and once during a meeting with General Organa (this wasn’t the first time Poe was thankful for the General’s tact).

                  Poe let his head fall back against the tree, ignoring the weird feeling of bark in his hair. He sighed, staring up at the night sky, allowing himself to sink further into his own thoughts and memories of the past few weeks. Moments later, he was so distant that he didn’t notice BB-8’s soft, worried coos. The droid abandoned its game with the grass and rolled up to Poe’s side, examining his face. Unhappy with the tension and pain on its friend’s face, BB-8 quietly hurried off towards the base, a new goal in mind.

\--------

                  _Very quiet base tonight,_ BB-8 thought to itself as it rolled through the residential halls as quietly as it could muster. It wanted to feel bad about how loud its metal body was against the metal floors, but it really couldn’t do anything about it at this point. So, it quickly rolled along until it reached the door it was looking for, very thankful to find that it was unlocked.

                  BB-8 waited until the door shut completely before rolling into the nearest bedpost. [Finn!] it beeped. No answer. It bumped into the bedpost again, beeping louder this time. [FINN! Wake up!] Finally, there was some rustling.

                  “Huh?” Finn sounded confused, voice bleary with sleep. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and groaning when he realized the sun was still set. “BB, what is it, it’s like, it’s too early.”

                  [Poe is sad! He always smiles and laughs when he spends time with Finn, so I have come to bring Finn to Poe so Poe will smile again.]

                  Of course, this all just sounded like a series of worried beeps and boops to Finn. He’d been trying to learn droid but had only been at it a few days and still had yet to grasp the basics of binary language. When his expression remained blank, BB-8 shook its head and rolled over to the stack of neatly folded clothes in the corner. It threw a black t-shirt at Finn, beeping for him to put it on, before more gently pulling out Poe’s jacket from the stack, beeping sadly at it before rocking back and forth towards the door. It repeated the cycle until Finn stood up, at which point it re-opened the door and went speeding down the hallway, retracing the route it took to get to Finn’s room.

                  It wasn’t until Finn shut and locked his door behind them that it clicked—BB-8 was fetching him on Poe’s behalf, and that wasn’t good. Instantly more alert, he jogged to catch up with the little droid. Rather than try to ask what was wrong or where they were going, as he knew he wouldn’t understand BB’s response, Finn kept pace with the droid.

                  When they got to the edge of the shipyard, BB-8 pointed towards Poe with its lighter, who was still leaning against the same tree, eyes closed. Finn sighed, chest tightening at the obvious pain on Poe’s face, and nodded to BB-8, who gave a short, pleased beep before rolling back towards the base.

                  Finn softly sat down next to Poe, staring up at the sky. They sat in silence as Finn gently took Poe’s hand in his own, weaving their fingers together. A few moments later, Poe shifted away from the tree so he could lean on Finn’s shoulder.

                  “Do you want to talk about it?” Finn murmured.

                  Poe sighed. A million responses whirred through his head, but it was all he could do to bite back tears, let alone form a sentence. With a shaky inhale and the intention to say something dismissive, he was suddenly overcome by a new wave of emotion and surprising vulnerability. He buried his face in Finn’s neck and squeezed his hand, trying to hide his tears.

                  Finn wrapped his free arm around Poe’s shoulders, squeezing him close and pressing a gentle kiss into his hair. He muttered soft reassurances, holding Poe as he shook in his arms and trying to will away whatever darkness was making Poe feel like this.

                  Back near the rows of neatly parked X-Wings, BB-8 leaned against a wheel, satisfied with its work. It wasn’t happy that Poe was so upset, but knew that Finn was the best person to help Poe through it. The two of them would, eventually, be okay, but they needed each other to get there.


End file.
